Ya no estoy sola
by Tamao Ichigo
Summary: kaitoxasuka:::: una noche lloviosa en heartland kaito encunetra a una persona congelandose y la invita a su casa.. sin saber que es de academia
Nota: Bien como verán que no escribo un fanfic hace siglos debido a la utilización de otros programas y entretenimiento.. También por la vida social etc…aun así no eh perdido ese espíritu para escribir así que eh aquí les traigo un nuevo one-short que aclaro ante mano que es para mayores de 18 años. Por favor abstenerse si eres menor de edad y no verlo muchas gracias n.n de …en cuanto a la pareja como verán trata sobre kaito y asuka..ya que ellos también forman parte de esta historia en el anime aunque si bien no se sabe qué relación tienen se me a ocurrido esta idea.. y pues bueno ojala les guste n.n empecemos:

En una noche fría y que por demás el cielo estaba cubierto como siempre con su gris oscuro muy cotidiano de heartland …esa noche era aún más tormentosa que otras veces. No era difícil pensar que ya estaba empezando el invierno y academia se pudo haber marchado temporalmente…kaito sabía bien que volverían y lo haría aun con más fuerza…tenía que estar preparado para ese entonces ya que academia nunca daba su brazo torcer ..no pararían hasta que en esa ciudad no quede ni un habitante más en pie ..

El muchacho de ojos celestes petróleos.. Tampoco iva a dejar que eso pasara ..El cada día que debía proteger a todos los habitantes que quedaban allí y tratar de ver la forma de recuperar a esa gente que estaba encerrada en esas cartas…debía buscar una solución .. Pero cómo? ..En este tiempo el joven sentía que cada día que pasaba y el cielo cubría su cielo gris nuevamente tenía la necesidad y sed de venganza contra academia…por qué necesitaba una explicación …sin embargo no la hallaba…a pesar de todo eso él era un humano y a pesar de que estaba pasando por un mal momento el tenia las mismas necesidades que cualquier persona. Pero no sabía bien que era. La felicidad? La emoción en los duelos?.. No tenía respuesta ya que en su corazón solo latía de tristeza al ver su ciudad destruida.

La lluvia marchaba con más fuerza bajo el cielo gris oscuro…eran las 5:30 pm y aun el cielo estaba muy oscuro aún más con tanta lluvia …de pronto se escuchaba gemir de frio a una persona enfrente de la puerta del joven ..Pensaba que a lo mejor era alguna persona que todo lo perdió al igual que él y que se sentía en soledad y quizá agonizando con frio

A esto el abre la puerta y ve a una persona encapuchada con una cobija. Y con algunos cabellos rubios sobre su hombro… su cara no se podía ver debido a que lo tenía cubierta, pero el deduzco que sería una mujer y las gotas caían obre ella …

-*kaito sostiene a la persona encapuchada y con amabilidad le dice* - ven pasa estas temblando.

Ella por primera vez sintió que alguien en toda su vida la trataba con amabilidad.. no era como los que conocía él era diferente a todo lo que conoció. Por primera vez sintió que alguien se preocupaba por ella *ella asintió y sele asomo una lagrima en su rostro*-g-gracias

-mi casa no es muy acogedora que digamos, pero al menos no te mojaras. *decía el chico pelirrubio haciéndola pasar a su casa*-puedes tomar un baño si quieres. Te preparare algo

-esto.. si gracias no sé cómo agradecértelo *se saca la cobija que la cubría y deja ver a una chica rubia con ojos resplandecientes y de color miel ..y con la vestimenta del enemigo al que kaito desea con tanta ira destruir

-* el voltea para verla y a continuación dice* t-tu eres de la academia¡

*la chica un poco desilusionada ya que el comportamiento del chico ojos petróleos es bastante distinta a la primera impresión que le dio, pero no era para menos ya que de academia se trataba y ella pertenecía allí*- esta bien me iré no hace falta que me quede sin querer ser recibida además te comprendo.*cuando ella va hacia la puerta de repente el muchacho dice*

\- no dije nunca que no te podías quedar ..

-a que estás jugando?

*esa mirada de la chica de alguna manera hacia decir cualquier tontería que no tenía pensada decir. Que es lo que le estaba pasando , por que actuaba así.. y estaba por primera vez nervioso por una chica ¿ será que en serio le gustaba o algo? ¿Pero cómo era posible si era de academia? De los enemigos que tanto deseaba derrotar ¿aun así ella era diferente o por lo menos en su imaginación quizá…no lo comprendía solo necesitaba la presencia de ella*

-yo no estoy jugando¡ ahora bien * dijo el chico sentado y de brazos cruzados y la mirada hacia abajo* tu que puedes saber y comprender lo que en heartland sufrimos al ver que ustedes convirtieron en cartas cada uno de los habitantes de aquí ¡?

-esas no son mis intenciones…nunca lo fueron .. si vine hasta aquí es para poder buscar habitantes para poder derrotar a profesor…

-profesor? Y quien es él?

-*volteándose para irse dijo *profesor es la persona que esta detrás de todo esto y que trata de que no quede ni un habitante aquí …*la chica se iba lentamente hacia la puerta de repente el muchacho le sostiene la mano*

-no por favor no te vayas *dijo kaito al sostenerle la mano y luego empezó a traerla hasta su pecho y abrazarla finalmente … ella luchaba un poco para resistirse…pero cuando quedo entre sus brazos se tranquilizó completamente. Ese chico tenía algo distinto ..Como podía acaso con solo abrazarla y tranquilizarla tanto con sus pocas palabras y sus tactos? No lo sabía pero él lo estaba haciendo en ese entonces*

-cómo te llamas? * pregunto el muchacho aun sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la chica que se estaba tranquilizando aún más con su tacto*

-mi nombre es asuka* dijo algo entristecida por todo lo que seguramente han sufrido por causa de academia…y que en gran parte es verdad lo que dijo kaito al principio era cierto ya que ella no sabía con exactitud cómo se sentían ellos…solo podía recordar que a sus mejores amigos los han convertido en cartas también por no obedecer sus órdenes* y tú?

-mi nombre es kaito , lamento mucho haberte tratado así …*dijo quedando su mirada con la de ella bastante cerca

No tienes por qué disculparte…. Comprendo que nosotros nos involucren en casi todo lo que profesor tiene planeado hacer…créeme que el también convirtió en carta a mis amigos más cercanos y eso nunca se lo perdonare.. pero ustedes sufrieron aún más ya que perdieron no solo amigos, sino familiares , hermanos etc.. y destrozaron esta ciudad todo por los planes de profesor

-no, no pienses así. Pronto recuperaremos a todas las personas que están convertidas en cartas y volveremos a verlas como antes*le dijo de alguna manera para tranquilizar a la chica…por un segundo abandono su ego y se puso en su lugar. En tener que soportar a una persona tan despreciable todos los días como lo era profesor*

-g-gracias por querer preocuparte por mí y comprenderme * le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo , en realidad no aguanto el deseo de poder abrazarlo una vez más y sentir sus brazos envolviéndola*

De repente el muchacho con sus manos busca el rostro de la chica rubia y acerándola hacia sus labios sintió por primera vez esos labios cálidos entre los suyos. Sentía que el mundo se movía como en esos tiempo donde era feliz. De hecho aún más…empezaron con un beso tímido y el beso se hacía aún más apasionante sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

A continuación el chico la toma desde sus muslos y la atrae más hacia él ..Quería sentirla.. Quería que fuera suya

Ella igualmente cedió a ese deseo inmenso que sentía por primera vez y se volvió para poder sentirlo .El la guio hasta una cama algo destrozada con algunas rupturas en las sabanas y tejidos que se veían a simple vista….

Luego lentamente el chico le saco la blusa negra dejando ver su busto muy grande que le encantaba de alguna manera verlas aunque de alguna manera él se siente algo nervioso ya que era su primera vez al igual que ella…ambos eran inexpertos , pero solo sabían que lo deseaban ambos

La muchacha le saco lentamente su cinto y sentía un cosquilleo de excitación y pasión a la vez ..Mientras el joven se sacaba la ropa de arriba (la blusa gris) y en un deslice de excitación cuando ya ambos estaban desnudos el empezó a penetrarla….y a continuación el pregunta

-esto dolerá. Estas segura que lo deseas?* pregunto al borde de querer penetrarla y que ella lo sienta dentro suyo…*

-si estoy segura* dijo la chica tomando su mano que sostenía en la cama…*

El no queria lastimarla de ninguna .. Así que se le ocurrió penetrarla despacio y parecía que lo estaba logrando bien…

De repente ella sintió un inmenso dolor…pero luego ese dolor agudo estaba llegando al extasis con los besos y caricias de kaito ella jamás pensó que su primera vez iba a ser así. La noche se hacía más intensa pues estaba lloviendo de una forma más armoniosa y sin truenos. Era como el sonido de las lluvias que goteaban y hacía de alguna manera resonar una linda melodía…mientras asuka y kaito gozaban de esa noche tan apasionada

Al día siguiente el sol resplandecida como nunca en la ciudad heartland ..Mientras ambos jóvenes estaban en una cama abrazados en uno con las otras como dos gotas de agua

Asuka abría lentamente los ojos y veía el rostro el joven aun dormido .. Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Y se volvió hacia su pecho para poder abrazarlo aún más ..Esa noche fue inolvidable sabía que ya no estaba sola y que tenía a alguien que la cuidase y la protegiese como lo hacía el. Ambos perdieron personas cercanas.. y ambos estaban solos. Por eso nunca más se separarían

Fin .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota: aaah bueno fin … sé que hay muchas personas que no les gusta esta pareja por "x" motivos..y posiblemente ahora me vengan a decir pero por que hiciste una historia totalmente distinta al anime wtf..Ella es de heartland no de academia y bla bla bla… pues no se..me base un poco en el kaito de zexal y asuka de gx..por lo que si pueden que sean bastantes distintos. Sin perder el encanto de arc-v …espero que les allá gustado y pueden comentar los quiero n.n/ bye


End file.
